Secretos del Kilómetro cero
by ladyluna10
Summary: AU. Recopilación de relatos pre y post "Kilómetro cero". Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. Operación Triunfo

N/A: Vale, yo no iba a hacer esto. Yo tenía escritas estas cositas para mí y no pensaba subirlas (para no ser pesada más que nada xD), peeeeero soy muy fácil de liar para estas cosas así que aquí os traigo una serie de relatos de uno o varios capítulos sobre personajes o hechos concretos que no aparecen en "Kilómetro cero". Y, para empezar (y como hoy han anunciado los concursantes de OT 2018) pues os traigo un one-shot en el que los chicos (menos Albus y Alice por razones geográficas obvias) ven la final ;)

Al final del capítulo os dejaré lo que opina cada uno de ellos sobre el programa ;)

Espero que os gusten :D

* * *

 **Operación Triunfo**

―¡Venga, rápido!

―Tranquilo, que todavía queda casi una hora para que empiece. ―Lily puso los ojos en blanco y pasó al piso de su hermano, donde ya estaba todo preparado.

―Lizzy y yo llevamos con las canciones en bucle desde las siete de la tarde ―contestó él―. Creo que nos hemos repasado ya todas las canciones guays.

―Pero _La bikina_ la volvéis a poner, ¿eh?

―Que sí, pesada.

―Yo no sé por qué he venido. ―Scorpius, cruzado de brazos, resopló―. Os vais a poner todos histéricos por una tontería de concurso.

―Oye, que está muy bien ―replicó Rose―. Aunque dudo que gane mi leona. Ojalá.

―Tu leona va a quedar la quinta ―replicó Lizzy―. Es que no sé cómo ha llegado a la final.

―¿Y quién debería estar? ¿Cepeda? Porque te recuerdo que se fue a casa hace unas cuantas galas. Y menos mal porque se cargó a gente muy buena.

―Sería por algo, ¿no?

―Venga, chicas, no empecéis con eso otra vez. ―James suspiró―. Entráis más a valorar cosas personales que musicales.

―Porque en eso se basa esto, ¿no? En tener afinidad. ―Su novia resopló―. Un artista es más que una voz. Tú deberías saberlo, cariño. Si no empatizas con el público…

―Es que le tienes manía a todos los que no son de ese _team Friends_ que os habéis inventado ―insistió la pelirroja―. Pero Miriam no puede quedar quinta. No puede quedar por debajo de Ana.

―Oye, con mi Bikina nada, ¿eh?

―Lo que está aquí claro es que Amaia y Aitana van a quedar primera y segunda. ―Theo se sentó en el sofá y cogió un puñado de patatas de un cuenco―. Los demás puestos, no tengo ni idea.

―Estoy hasta nerviosa, os lo juro. ―Lizzy se mordió el labio.

James sonrió se sentó a su lado y besó su hombro.

― _«Has colgado tu bandera has traspasado las fronteras. Eres la reina. Siempre reinarás…»_

―Te quiero. ―Lo besó y acarició su mejilla―. ¿Pero cuándo decías que igual coincidías con Cepeda? ¿No ibais a ir a algo que…?

―Estás más enamorada de él que de mí. En serio, Elizabeth.

Se levantó y ella rió, tiró de su brazo y lo acercó a ella para poder besarlo.

―Solo quiero tu canción, cariño.

―Por favor, no reabramos ese debate. ―Scorpius bufó―. Bastante hemos tenido que aguantarlo estas últimas dos semanas.

―Es que _Lo malo_ debería ir a Eurovisión ―dijo Rose.

― _Lo malo_ es una cutrez ―replicó Lizzy.

―Y _Tu canción_ una ñoñería heteropatriarcal.

―Si este concurso no termina con vuestra amistad, nada lo hará. ―El rubio puso los ojos en blanco―. Que haya paz, por favor. ¿Podemos pedir la cena?

―Será lo mejor. ―Lily suspiró y miró a su hermano―. ¿Y el menú del chino?

―Aquí. ―James lo cogió de la mesa y se lo pasó―. En cuanto os decidáis, pedimos y así llegará para cuando empiece la gala.

* * *

―¡Buah, qué pasada el trombón! ―Theo silbó―. ¡Alfred es un genio!

―Pues a mí me ha decepcionado. ―Lizzy suspiró―. No sé, me esperaba un poco más.

―Ya, quizás no es de sus mejores actuaciones. ―James suspiró y cogió un poco de pollo del recipiente que la morena y él compartían―. Pero tiene mucho mérito y la música en directo siempre es un plus. No es fácil tocar y cantar sabiendo que tanta gente te está escuchando, Lizz.

―Ya, si lo sé, pero es que… me esperaba algo más.

―Esto es culpa de _Que nos sigan las luces_. ―Lily suspiró―. Es una pasada de canción. No me la quito de la cabeza, os lo juro.

―Doy fe. ―Rose puso los ojos en blanco―. El otro día me desperté para ir a la oficina y me la encontré cantándola en el baño a pleno pulmón. A las siete de la mañana.

―Oh, así que eso era lo que se oía desde el piso. ―Theo rió y le tiró una patata―. Yo creía que alguien se había dejado la radio puesta toda la noche y resulta que eras tú siendo feliz a las siete de la mañana.

―Una buena hora para ser feliz, ¿no?

―No para despertar a tus vecinos cantando una canción tonta de Operación Triunfo ―masculló Scorpius.

―A ver, bonito, si no te gusta el programa, ¿para qué coño has venido? ―Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos―. Aguafiestas.

―Déjalo, Lils. ―Rose se agarró de su brazo y sonrió―. Es como el Grinch.

―¡Oye!

La pelirroja rió y lo besó y él le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la abrazó. Solo hacía aquello por Rose. Y por la comida china.

* * *

―¡Diva, reina! Joder, es que es maravillosa. ¡Ana, te quiero!

―Lily, por favor, respira. ―James rió y negó con la cabeza―. Ya sabemos que amas a Ana.

―Es que es maravillosa. Oye, me la tienes que presentar, ¿eh? ¡A ver si os hacéis famosos de una vez y empezáis a conocer a gente interesante!

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lizzy y sonrió.

―Oye, cielo…

―Si vas a decir algo en contra de mi Bikina, mejor cállate, Theodore ―lo interrumpió.

Todos rieron y el moreno hizo gesto de cremallera sobre los labios.

―Lo que Theo quiere decir, pero no se atreve, es que estás sobrevalorando la actuación.

―Pues bien que Ana está ahí y Agoney no ―replicó, molesta.

―Pobrecita, déjala tranquila ―intervino Lizzy, abrazando a su cuñada.

―Oye…

―Si vais a empezar a pelearos, os juro que os echo del piso ―intervino James―. Venga, que no me quiero perder la gala.

―Mandón. ―Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco―. Ya sé por qué vuestro gato es tan arisco.

―No metas a Mr. Knightley en esto o dejaré de defenderte, Lils.

―Bueno, vale… Pero me odia.

Lizzy negó con la cabeza, pero la abrazó. Lo mejor sería seguir viendo la gala.

* * *

―Joder, ¿no?

Todos se giraron para mirar a Scorpius, que tenía la vista fija en la pantalla y los ojos muy abiertos.

―¡Por fin! ―Rose dio un pequeño salto y lo abrazó―. ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría gustándote el programa!

―A ver, no ―se apresuró a contestar―. No he dicho en ningún momento que me guste el programa, el formato o lo obsesionados que estáis todos con él. Pero Aitana ha cantado muy bien. Si tengo que elegir ganador, me quedo con ella.

―No, cariño, nosotros vamos con Miriam, ya hemos votado por ella.

―Yo quiero cantar así de mayor. ―Lily suspiró―. No llegaré a esas notas en la vida.

―Bueno, mi apuesta es que Aitana irá primera o segunda dependiendo de lo que hagan Amaia y su piano ―comentó James―. Pero Aitana es una pasada. Además, como es tan pequeñita, sorprende esa voz. Lo mismo pasa con Nerea. En persona son como dos bebés y, de repente, te cantan esas canciones…

―Claro, tú como estuviste en la academia… ―Lizzy le puso morritos.

―Lo siento, no me dejaban pedirles autógrafos, cariño, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

―Todavía me pregunto cómo acabasteis ahí. ―Rose frunció el ceño―. No sois tan buenos, ni famosos.

―La discográfica pensaba que así nos seguiría más gente y parece que ha funcionado ―contestó―. Y la verdad es que todos son increíbles. Gane quien gane será un digno vencedor y estoy seguro de que todos tendrán una carrera llena de éxitos.

―E iremos a los conciertos todos juntos ―dijo Rose―. Hasta Scorpius.

―Bueno, eso ya es más relativo. De momento ya os he acompañado a las firmas y voy a ir al concierto de marzo. Luego ya veremos.

―Pues para no gustarte OT, vas a muchas cosas, ¿eh? ―Repuso Theo, intentando molestarlo―. A ver si solo finges que no te gusta, pero luego eres el fan número uno.

―Si esta chica saca canciones de este tipo, seré su fan número uno desde luego.

* * *

―¡Esta sí que es una reina! ―Rose se mordió el labio con fuerza―. ¿Cómo puede creer que es invisible?

―No lo es ―murmuró Lizzy―. Además, un cuarto puesto no está mal.

―¡Lizz! ―James le dio un codazo―. ¿Qué he dicho de pelear?

―No he dicho nada ―protestó la morena.

―Miriam es una leona. ―Lily sonrió a su prima―. Tiene un vozarrón. Puede caerme mejor o peor, pero no negaré que tiene una voz increíble.

―No sé cómo va a quedar esto, pero va a estar igualado ―intervino su hermano―. Me da pena que, al final, la gente entre a valorar tantas cosas ajenas a la voz y la actuación final. Miriam se merece un top 3.

―Y yo espero que lo consiga o no habrá quien soporte a Rose…

―¡Lily! ―Protestó la aludida.

―¿Qué? Si te pones muy pesada, no apareceré por el piso en toda la semana. Me mudaré enfrente.

―Pero si prácticamente vives en nuestro piso ―comentó Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño―. Tienes toallas, ropa, un cepillo de dientes, otro del pelo y hasta ese té raro con especias que tomas para desayunar. Ah, y cartones de leche de avena. A veces creo que vives con nosotros sin pagar alquiler.

―Bueno, siempre puedes irte con Rose. Podemos hacer un cambio de apartamentos, ¿no? ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Ya, creo que no.

―Ni de broma ―murmuró ella―. Pero no porque me ponga insoportable, que no lo hago. Mucho menos por un programa de televisión. Aunque más le vale al público darle un buen puesto a esta pedazo de cantante o dejaré de ver el formato.

―¿Ves como sí te cabreas, vecina? ―Theo rió―. ¡Venga, si esto es para divertirnos! A mi favorito lo echaron en la gala 6 y aquí me ves: pasando el rato. Además, mi madre me ha dicho que, si consiguen entrevistas en alguna de las revistas, te mandarán de representante de la empresa. ¡Anímate!

―¿Ha dicho eso en serio? ―Enarcó una ceja.

―Espera, ¿que Daphne ha dicho qué? ―Lily abrió mucho la boca, ofendida, y cogió su teléfono móvil―. ¡Ahora mismo voy a escribirle! Ten una suegra rica para esto.

―Cuando dices esas cosas, parece que solo me quieres por el dinero.

―¿Y no lo hago?

―Muy graciosa.

Lily le sacó la lengua antes de besarlo, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

―Al final alguno de vosotros me presentará a Ana. Ya lo veréis.

* * *

Silencio. En el piso solo se escuchaba el silencio más absoluto. Hasta que resonó un sollozo y James abrazó a Lizzy con más fuerza. Le dio un beso en la frente y murmuró en su oído que no llorara.

―No pasa nada, Lizz.

―Es que ha sido precioso. Se ha roto y… yo me he roto con ella ―confesó.

―Tiene que ganar ―susurró Lily, que se mordía un nudillo.

―Por una vez, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo ―añadió Rose―. Menuda sensibilidad.

Y no pudieron decir nada más. Aquella actuación los había dejado tocados a todos y ahora solo les quedaba esperar el veredicto.

* * *

Después de las primeras eliminaciones (que indignaron a Lizzy, que quería a Alfred en el top 3, y entristecieron a Lily, que no quería que Ana quedara quinta), vieron las tres actuaciones y esperaron la decisión final, muertos de nervios (todos menos Scorpius, que se había quedado dormido hacía rato). La cosa iba a estar bastante igualada.

―Dame la mano, Rosie ―le pidió Lizzy, estirando la mano hasta alcanzarla―. Gane quien gane vas a seguir siendo mi mejor amiga.

―Ídem ―contestó la pelirroja, riendo y aceptándola.

―Aunque espero que gane Amaia.

―Va a ganar Amaia. Me encanta Miriam, pero lo que ha hecho Amaia hoy…

―Callad, que Roberto está ya hablando ―les dijo Theo.

―El concursante que ha quedado en tercer lugar con el 12% de los votos es... bueno… Miriam.

Vieron como la chica abrazaba a las otras dos y Rose suspiró y sonrió.

―Bueno, un tercer puesto no está nada mal, mucho menos después de la campaña de odio que ha habido contra la leona en redes ―dijo―. Amaia y Aitana son también justas ganadoras.

―¡Vamos, que ya anuncian al ganador! ―James se puso de pie de un salto―. Tiene que ser Amaia.

―Y el concursante más votado y que, por tanto, es el ganador de OT 2017 y consigue así el premio de cien mil euros, con el 46% de los votos es…

―¿Lo digo contigo o no? ―Le preguntó Rosa López a Roberto Leal, haciendo que todos en el salón empezaran a reír a pesar de la tensión―. Que me tienes _atacá_.

―¿Te tengo _atacá_? ―Roberto rió―. Vamos. Es… ¡Amaia!

Todos empezaron a dar saltos en el salón y a abrazarse, despertando al rubio, que no entendía qué estaba pasando.

―¿Qué…?

―¡Ha ganado Amaia! ―Dijo Lizzy, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo―. ¡Sabía que iba a ganar ella! Es la mejor.

―Qué bien. ―El chico se incorporó y sonrió―. Bueno, ya ha terminado el programa. Esto acaba aquí, ¿no? Ya no tendremos piques, ni estaremos enganchados a ningún 24 horas, ni nada de eso, ¿verdad? El hype se os va a pasar mañana.

Los demás lo miraron y rieron. Esto solo acababa de empezar.

* * *

Y aquí van sus opiniones sobre el programa (aunque ya sabréis por dónde van los tiros):

\- **James** : Lo ve SOLO por la música. En realidad, está un poco celoso porque Lizzy pasa más tiempo pendiente del programa que de la vida real. Su banda visita el programa la segunda semana.

\- **Lizzy** : Enamorada de Cepeda. Team Friends a muerte. Shippea Almaia y Aiteda.

\- **Rose** : Tiene un súper crush con Miriam. Muy fan del Ragoney. Odia a Cepeda.

\- **Scorpius** : Odia OT y los lunes porque tiene que aguantar a todos comentando el programa sin parar.

\- **Lily** : Muy fan de Ana Guerra. Tiene la Bikina de despertador.

\- **Theo** : Muy fan de Ricky. Se sabe la coreo de "Let me entertain you"

\- **Albus** : Lo ve solo por Alice (al principio). Le encanta cómo canta Nerea.

\- **Alice** : Adora Almaia y a Amaia y Alfred en solitario (aunque a veces Amaia le parece demasiado directa).


	2. El ascensor

N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, os traigo un nuevo one-shot que narra una escena previa a la historia y de la que se ha hablado bastante: el día que James y Lizzy se liaron por primera vez. Y la cuento en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Lizzy, porque me encanta escribir en primera persona (y nunca lo hago en los fics) y porque me parecía gracioso ponerme en su lugar (sobre todo conociéndola como la conozco y sabiendo el torbellino que tenía que ser su mente en ese momento).

Aviso de que, aunque el relato no es (totalmente) explícito, sí que narra una situación sexual.

* * *

 **El ascensor**

El concierto terminó y yo me quedé junto al escenario, esperando. Era el cuarto concierto del grupo al que iba desde que mi vecino me había contado que tenía una banda y cada vez me gustaban más: las canciones eran geniales (muy de mi estilo), ellos hacían unas versiones increíbles y James no paraba de hacerme guiños desde el escenario. Y yo no podía evitar derretirme. No es que mi vecino me gustara. James no me gustaba. Para nada. Pero me atraía mucho. Era guapísimo, tenía una sonrisa que me hacía temblar y su forma de tratarme y de mirarme…

―¡Ey!

Sonreí al ver a James salir, con la guitarra colgada del hombro y los dos cascos de moto en las manos. Me devolvió la sonrisa y me pasó uno.

―¿Te ha gustado el concierto?

Asentí.

―Ha sido una pasada, pero no te lo creas mucho, ¿eh?

―Ya sé que somos increíbles, tranquila ―contestó con una sonrisa algo chulesca. Es que tenía ese punto que…

―Bueno, ¿nos vamos? ―Pregunté, intentando concentrarme en no ponerme roja.

―Sí, claro.

Asintió, señaló la puerta y apoyó una mano en mi cintura para guiarme hacia la salida. Y yo me estremecí. «Lizzy, contrólate», me dije a mí misma. James y yo éramos amigos y vecinos. Y nunca seríamos nada más.

* * *

―¡No!

James bufó y pulso varias veces el botón.

―No puede ser verdad. ―Me apoyé contra la pared y cerré los ojos. ¿De verdad acabábamos de quedarnos encerrados en el ascensor a la una de la mañana?

―Tenemos que avisar al técnico para que venga.

―Sí, pulsa el botón de emergencia.

El chico lo hizo y, en seguida, una voz femenina nos contestó.

―Buenas noches, central de llamadas, ¿tiene algún problema?

―Hola, sí, buenas noches. ―James carraspeó―. Nos hemos quedado encerrados. He probado a pulsar el piso otra vez, pero no arranca. ¿Podría venir alguien a sacarnos?

―En seguida aviso al técnico de guardia, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, gracias, ¿sabes si tardará mucho?

―Llegará lo antes posible, pero no se preocupen y mantengan la calma.

―¿No se nos acabará el aire, no?

―Pues claro que no, James ―intervine, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. No se preocupe: estaremos bien.

La mujer cortó la comunicación y James se apoyó a mi lado. Dejó la guitarra y su casco en el suelo y me quitó el mío.

―Lo mejor será que dejemos esto aquí, ¿no? ―Dijo―. Esto puede ir para largo.

―No irás a decirme que te dan miedo los ascensores, ¿verdad? ―Le pregunté.

―No me hace mucha gracia esto de estar suspendido en un hueco en una cabina enana.

―¿Voy a tener que protegerte?

―Claro, ven aquí.

Me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y me atrajo hacia él y yo lo abracé. Enterré el rostro en su pecho y cerré los ojos mientras él acariciaba mi espalda con lentitud. Su corazón latía rápido, su aliento me rozaba el cuello y yo sentía mil mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

―No pasa nada ―murmuré―. Vendrán pronto a sacarnos.

―En realidad, no estoy tan mal ahora mismo ―respondió él, también en voz baja.

―¿Ah, no?

―No. ―Subió hasta mi nuca y me rozó las puntas del pelo―. Estoy muy cómodo y tranquilo.

―Yo también.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y me aferré a él con más fuerza. Subí la mirada y me di cuenta de que James llevaba un rato mirándome. Y cómo me miraba. Como si intentara atravesar mi coraza. Como si quisiera conocer todos mis secretos.

―James… ―murmuré.

Él no me dejó terminar y yo no pude ni reaccionar. No me había esperado aquello. No había entrado en mis planes. Pero, de repente, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó y yo noté una sacudida que me puso el estómago del revés. Nunca me habían besado y jamás pensé que mi primer beso sería en un ascensor.

Estaba bastante nerviosa y no quería que James se diera cuenta de que nunca antes había hecho aquello. Aunque, siendo sinceros, aquello ocupaba solo un pequeño espacio de mi mente. Tenía la piel erizada y notaba mi corazón cada vez más rápido. Sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que creía que iba a estallar. Y solo podía dejarme llevar.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por mí y entreabrí un poco los labios. James profundizó el beso, estrechándome con más fuerza entre sus brazos, y lentamente metió las manos debajo de mi blusa, levantándola un poco. Separó nuestros labios y empezó a besar mi cuello y yo gemí.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le revolví el pelo con una mano y me aferré con fuerza a su camiseta con la otra.

―James…

De repente, su mano estaba en mi pecho y yo me tensé sin poder evitarlo. ¿Hasta dónde íbamos a llegar? ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar? Una cosa eran unos besos y otra era… mi virginidad. Joder, nadie llega virgen a los 23 años si no cree que es algo importante. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo con James?

―¿Todo bien? ―Me preguntó él, separándose de mi cuello.

Me miró y yo asentí. Mi mente era un torbellino de emociones, mi cuerpo me pedía terminar aquello. Necesitaba hacerlo. No podía quedarme con las ganas.

Volvimos a besarnos y mi vecino me mordió el labio inferior. Tiró un poco de él y yo le clavé las uñas en la espalda. Notaba mi cuerpo ardiendo y necesitaba más así que bajé lentamente las manos por su espalda hasta dejarlas en su culo. James sonrió y volvió a besarme. Introdujo la mano dentro del sujetador y me pellizcó el pezón, haciéndome gemir en su boca. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de arriba abajo. Dios, ¿de verdad iba a hacer aquello?

Me pegué un poco más a él sin poder evitarlo y tuve que contener un pequeño grito. Acababa de notarlo. A él. Su «cosa». Su pene, vaya. Y era… raro. No sabía si podía hacer aquello. Probablemente, si no estuviera en un ascensor, ya habría salido corriendo, muerta de miedo y nervios. ¿Y si nos acostábamos? ¿Sería un polvo de una noche y ya? ¿James querría algo serio? ¿Y qué quería yo? Nunca me había considerado chica de relaciones de una noche y, además, me gustaría salir con alguien. James y yo teníamos muy buena relación, nos abrazábamos para ver películas, y todo lo que estaba pasando tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Me apetecía mucho acostarme con James. Muchísimo. Y, aunque mi cerebro me gritaba asustado que qué estaba haciendo, no quería parar.

De repente, noté la mano de James descender por mi barriga. Y un poco más. Se metió por dentro de mi falda y levantó la cinturilla de mis bragas, volviendo a besar mi cuello.

―Lizz…

―Sigue ―murmuré―. Sigue.

Me tensé al notar su mano acercarse, pero después no pude evitar reír.

―Me haces cosquillas ―le dije, haciéndolo reír a él también.

―Pues esa no es precisamente mi intención.

Empezó a acariciarme y yo gemí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Era raro. Yo no lo habría hecho así, pero aquello no estaba nada mal. Era distinto, pero me gustaba.

―Joder ―mascullé por lo bajo, antes de morderme el labio―. No pares.

Él sonrió y bajó un poco, hasta alcanzar la entrada. Metió dos dedos y yo me estremecí. «Mantente tranquila; mantente tranquila». Más fácil de pensar que de hacer, desde luego. Mi cuerpo se tensó y me agarré a él con más fuerza. Dios, ¿de verdad iba a perder la virginidad en un ascensor con un chico con el que ni siquiera estaba quedando? No pedía que fuera mi pareja, pero… ¿aquello no era demasiado súbito? ¡Acababa de darme mi primer beso!

Iba a pedirle que parara, pero, justo entonces, aumentó el ritmo de las caricias y a mí me temblaron hasta las pestañas. No podía parar. Tenía que terminar aquello. Mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos. Estaba tan cerca…

Llevé las manos a su cinturón y lo desabroché antes de desabrochar también sus pantalones y bajarlos un poco. Lo miré a los ojos, intentando aparentar una seguridad que no sentía. No tenía mucha idea de qué hacer la verdad. No era tonta y sabía de qué iba el tema, pero me preocupaba parecer una completa inútil. Aunque él no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Fui a acercar la mano, algo temerosa. Pero no pude hacer nada. James me levantó del suelo y me apoyó contra la pared. Yo enredé las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y me rocé con él (espera, ¿eso lo había hecho yo?), haciéndolo soltar un pequeño gruñido.

―¿Son muy caras estas medias? ―Me preguntó.

―Pues ahora mismo no me acuerdo ―contesté, sonriendo. Acaricié su mejilla y me encogí de hombros―. ¿6 o 7 euros? Son básicas de colores.

―Mañana te compro otras.

Las rompió, al igual que mis bragas, lo que me hizo soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

―Te compro otras también ―me dijo antes de besar mi cuello de nuevo. Llevó la mano de nuevo a mi entrepierna y volví a gemir―. ¿Tienes un condón?

―¿Qué? ―Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Pues claro que no tenía. ¡Era virgen! ¡Ni siquiera tenía novio! ¿Cómo iba a tener uno?―. No.

―Espera, creo que sí que tengo. Déjame mirar en la cartera…

Se apoyó un poco sobre mí, para no tener que soltarme, y, con una mano, sacó su cartera y, de esta, un preservativo. Sonrió y me lo enseñó. Y yo asentí. Vale, ya sí que era definitivo: iba a perder la virginidad esa noche.

James se colocó el preservativo y, con cuidado, se colocó en la entrada. Tragué saliva, apreté los labios y me aferré a él. Me moría de ganas y necesitaba seguir, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa y un poco tensa.

―Joder ―murmuró él, entrando con cierta dificultad.

Me agarré a él con más fuerza y arrugué la frente, aunque intenté tranquilizarme. Era raro. No sabía lo que me había estado esperando, pero no sabía si era aquello. Me molestaba. No llegaba a ser un dolor horrible, pero sí que notaba una punzada incómoda.

―Relájate ―siguió diciendo él en voz baja en mi oído―. Tranquila, Lizz.

―Sí… ―murmuré―. Sigue.

―¿Segura?

―Sí, por Dios.

James se movía con cuidado, pero a ritmo constante, y, poco a poco, empecé a notar cómo mi cuerpo se adaptaba. Y volvía a sentir sacudidas y electricidad. Volvimos a besarnos, cada vez con más intensidad. Ya no sabía dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro.

Pero, de repente, una voz nos sobresaltó.

―¿Hola?

Nos separamos rápidamente, nerviosos.

―Hola, sí, estamos aquí ―contestó James, mientras se subía los pantalones.

Yo cogí los restos de mi ropa interior e intenté esconderlas, bastante avergonzada. Joder, nos acababan de pillar haciéndolo en un ascensor.

El técnico no tardó en ayudarnos a salir y, tras darle las gracias y dejarlo examinando el ascensor, empezamos a subir, en silencio. Era incapaz de mirar a James en aquel momento, no sabía qué hacer o decir. ¿Me iba a casa? ¿Lo invitaba a subir? ¿Cómo nos despediríamos? ¿Y si él no quería volver a verme después de aquello? Seguro que se había dado cuenta de que era virgen. ¿Y si se asustaba?

―¿Quieres terminar esto en mi casa?

Lo miré, sorprendida, al escuchar su voz en mi oído. James me miraba con una media sonrisa y yo asentí, aliviada. Claro que quería terminar aquello. De perdidos al río, ya hablaríamos por la mañana.

―Claro ―contesté.

―Pues vamos.

Sacó las llaves y ambos entramos. Seguía nerviosa y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero todo se me fue de la cabeza cuando James, en cuanto cerró la puerta, me miró, sonrió y me pegó contra esta. Gemí, poniéndome completamente roja, y él amplió su sonrisa. Me levantó y yo enredé las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y me aferré con fuerza a su espalda.

―Vamos a la cama ―murmuró―. Estarás más cómoda.

―Vale ―murmuré. Acaricié su nuca y lo noté estremecerse―. Pero date prisa. No me aguanto más las ganas.

James rió y me condujo al dormitorio. Me tumbó en la cama y me miró de arriba abajo, casi con hambre, como si fuera a saltar sobre mí y devorarme de un minuto a otro. Me mordí el labio y traté de sostenerle la mirada, aunque me entró la risa floja y acabé cubriéndome la cara con las manos. Él también rió y se apoyó sobre mí.

―Estás preciosa cuando te ríes. Bueno, siempre lo eres, pero mucho más cuando te ríes.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Asomé los ojos entre los dedos y James me retiró las manos.

―¿Me dejas encender la luz?

―¿La luz?

Titubeé. Me daba un poco de vergüenza que me viera desnuda y verlo a él desnudo.

―Si no quieres, no pasa nada, pero me encantaría poder verte ―murmuró, acariciando mi mejilla―. Si hay un lugar en el que no se debería tener vergüenza es en el dormitorio.

―Eso dicen. ―Sonreí y asentí lentamente―. Enciende la luz.

Lo hizo y yo tomé aire. Me senté en la cama y me quité la camiseta, tirándola al suelo de forma despreocupada (o, al menos, lo más despreocupada que pude) y él se acercó a mí. Acarició mi cuello y empezó a bajar hasta mi pecho. Contuve el aliento y lo miré fijamente. No apartaba la mirada de mi escote y noté cómo se me ponía la carne de gallina. Tomé aire y llevé una mano a mi espalda para desabrocharlo, pero mis dedos se encontraron con los suyos. Sonreí y él me miró a los ojos mientras lo desabrochaba. Lo dejé caer y él lo tiró, sonriendo.

―¿Mi turno? ―Me preguntó.

―Tu turno.

Se incorporó un poco y se quitó la camiseta de un tirón. Se puso de pie y giró sobre sí mismo y yo reí.

―¿Sigo?

―Si quieres…

Me mordí el labio mientras él se deshacía de sus pantalones y aparté la mirada sin poder evitarlo cuando se bajó los calzoncillos. Volvió a la cama y apoyó las manos en la cinturilla de mi falda.

―¿Puedo?

No contesté. Lo besé y todo volvió a fluir. James terminó de desnudarme y empezó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo. Me recorría con los dedos y los labios y yo gemía y me retorcía sobre el colchón. Me mordió la parte interior del muslo y a punto estuve de darle una patada del susto, lo que le hizo reír.

―Lo siento ―dije, sonrojándome.

James me guiñó el ojo y subió para besarme y yo deslicé las manos por su abdomen y las bajé. Separó nuestros labios y me dedicó una mirada divertida. Apoyó una mano sobre la mía y me ayudó a llevar el ritmo, volviendo a besarme, hasta que me detuvo y se incorporó para coger algo de la mesita de noche. Abrió un cajón y sacó una caja de preservativos. Cogió uno, se lo colocó y, tras apartarme un poco el pelo y besarme, se posicionó en la entrada.

―¿Lista? ―Murmuró en mi oído.

―Ajam.

Entró con mucho cuidado y yo me aferré a su espalda mientras él empezaba a moverse sobre mí. Nos besábamos rápido, de forma desordenada, cada vez más agitados. Lo notaba estremecerse con cada embestida y sentía mi cuerpo arder.

―Joder, Lizz, no sabes las ganas que tenía de esto ―dijo, sin dejar de moverse, entre gemidos, haciéndome estremecerme―. Joder, joder.

―Sigue… Sigue hablando.

―Eres maravillosa. ―Una nueva embestida―. Y preciosa. ―Otra―. Y me pones muchísimo, joder. ―Otra más―. Quiero hacerte tantísimas cosas. ―Se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de salir y volver a entrar―. Vas a pasarte toda la noche gimiendo.

Le clavé las uñas en los hombros y arqueé la espalda y él mordió mi cuello. Hacía bastante rato que me había olvidado de la incomodidad y de la tensión y solo me estaba dejando llevar.

De repente, James se quedó quieto y gruñó antes de relajarse y dejarse caer sobre mí, con la respiración entrecortada.

―Lo siento, no aguantaba más ―murmuró.

Me miró y yo me encogí de hombros, aunque no pude disimular la cara de fastidio. Estaba cerca, pero no había llegado. Nunca llegaba solo con penetración (ya lo había intentado con el señor Darcy) y eso, evidentemente, no iba a cambiar al perder la virginidad.

―Pero no pienso dejarte así.

Estiró la mano y empezó a acariciarme y yo gemí y cerré los ojos. Siguió tocándome y murmurando cosas en mi oído hasta que todo mi cuerpo se contrajo y, por fin, me corrí, quedándome sin respiración durante unos segundos. Me agarré a él con fuerza y grité y James sonrió y me sujetó por la parte baja de la espalda hasta que me dejé caer hacia atrás

―Joder ―murmuré.

―¿Qué tal? ―Me preguntó él. Se tumbó a mi lado y se apoyó en el costado para mirarme, sonriendo.

―Creo que sabes que bien ―contesté, todavía con la respiración un poco entrecortada. Lo miré de reojo, un poco avergonzada y sonreí―. ¿Y tú?

―Muy bien ―dijo él, riendo―. Muy muy bien.

Me atrajo hacia sí y yo me acurruqué entre sus brazos. No sabía si quedarme o irme. Estaba muy a gusto así (a una parte de mí le había preocupado un poco una hipotética frialdad que esa abrazo había derretido), pero a lo mejor él no quería que durmiera allí. No éramos nada y yo no esperaba absolutamente nada de él. Quizás debería marcharme.

―¿Quieres que me vaya a mi piso? ―Le pregunté en voz baja.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―Me miró confundido―. No. A ver, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, por supuesto, pero yo no quiero que te vayas.

―Vale.

―Tenemos que hablar ―dijo, acariciándome el pelo―. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Sí, lo sé, pero ahora es tarde.

―Puede esperar hasta mañana ―contestó él.

Sonreí y me acurruqué un poco más. Sabía que por la mañana nos esperaba una conversación que podía ser incómoda o complicada, pero, en aquel momento, no iba a pensar en ello. Estaba cansada y un poco eufórica y solo quería dormir entre los brazos de James.


	3. Noticias y locuras (I)

Hola :)

En "Kilómetro cero", cuando pasa todo lo de Lily, Daphne le cuenta lo que le pasó a ella cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de Theo. Ella hace un resumen, pero la escena estaba muy clara en mi cabeza así que he tenido que escribirla. Creo que, tras leerla, es más fácil entender por qué Daphne se involucró tantísimo e hizo tanto por ayudar a Lily :)

Me ha quedado un poco largo así que lo subiré en dos partes (una hoy y la siguiente en unos días). ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Noticias y locuras (parte 1)**

Daphne creía que se iba a morir. Aquello no podía estar pasándole, no podía ser verdad. La prueba tenía que estar defectuosa.

―¿Eso qué quiere decir? ―Le preguntó Theo, que cada vez estaba más blanco―. Daph…

―Estoy embarazada ―contestó.

―Joder…

―Es tuyo, ¿sabes? ―Empezó a decir, mirándolo por fin―. Llevo una buena temporada sin acostarme con otro.

Guardó silencio, pero, al ver que él no contestaba, bufó y negó con la cabeza.

―Si no me crees, me da igual. Creía que no eras de esos, ¿sabes? Somos amigos, Theo, y sabes que no te estoy mintiendo. ―Siguió sin decir nada y ella apretó los puños, intentando controlar la rabia―. Es tu hijo. Nuestro hijo. Estamos los dos metidos en un lío.

Al ver que seguía callado, dio un golpe al lavabo y, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas de rabia, lo encaró.

―Vas a dejarme sola con este marrón, ¿verdad? ¡Confiaba en ti! Joder, sé que no estamos saliendo, pero yo confiaba en ti. Pero no te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo sola. No necesito tu ayuda. Sacaré a este niño adelante yo solita. ¡No te necesito para nada! Eso sí, ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida.

Se giró y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero, de repente, la mano de él la detuvo. La giró y ella lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.

―Te quiero ―murmuró él―. Daphne, esto es… muy fuerte. Necesitaba un minuto, joder. Ya sé que el niño es mío, no estaba así por eso. Es que ha sido… demasiado. Pero puedes confiar en mí porque no te voy a dejar sola en esto.

―¿De verdad? ―Preguntó, esperanzada.

―Es nuestro hijo. De los dos. Y te quiero, Daphne. Me gustas mucho ―confesó―. Quiero tener este hijo contigo y… quiero casarme contigo.

―¿Qué? ―Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

―Vamos a formar una familia así que ¿por qué no?

―No tienes que hacerlo… No hace falta que te cases conmigo solo por esto.

―Quiero hacerlo porque te quiero, Daphne, y quiero formar una familia contigo y ser feliz a tu lado el resto de mi vida. Pero no tienes que aceptar si no quieres ―se apresuró a contestar―. Podemos tener al niño sin ser pareja. Es tu decisión.

―Es que es todo tan… repentino. ―Daphne se mordió el labio, aunque en seguida relajó el gesto. Theo le gustaba mucho desde hacía bastante tiempo. Jamás había soñado con una boda y un matrimonio perfecto, pero quería estar con él. Estaba muy a gusto con Theo y le gustaba su forma de sacarla de la rutina que tan poco le gustaba. Con él siempre había un plan, siempre había una idea esperando. Siempre había locuras que cometer. Sonrió y asintió―. Sí. Me casaré contigo. Hagamos una locura.

―¿Quieres que nos casemos ya? ―Preguntó él, sonriendo.

―Sí, vamos al juzgado, a ver si nos dan cita.

―Sin avisar a nadie.

―Solos tú y yo.

―¿Y qué le diremos a nuestras familias?

―Pues la verdad: que estoy embarazada y que nos hemos casado. ―Suspiró―. A mi padre le caes bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Siempre habla de lo prometedor que eres y dice que algún día dirigirás tu propia empresa. Le pareces una buena influencia para su alocada hija. Le gusta que seamos amigos.

―Pero cree que somos solo amigos. ¿Y si empiezo a caerle mal cuando se entere de esto?

―A ver, está bastante en contra de mezclar trabajo y placer, la verdad, pero no creo que pase eso. ―Se puso de puntillas y lo besó―. ¿Y qué dirán tus padres?

―Pondrán el grito en el cielo.

―No les gusto ―afirmó ella―. Creen que soy una fresca. No se fían de una mujer independiente que vive sola.

―No es solo eso. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Astoria tampoco les cae bien a los padres de Draco. Y si a esto le sumamos toda esta situación… No les hará gracia que me case así o que haya dejado embarazada a una chica con la que todavía no estaba casado.

―Lo de casarse virgen es una tontería. ―Daphne puso los ojos en blanco―. Y pienso decírselo como me ataquen por disfrutar de mi sexualidad. Soy una mujer del siglo XX. ¡Estamos casi en el siglo XXI, de hecho! Tengo derecho a disfrutar de la vida y a acostarme con quien quiera. ¿Qué más da que me haya quedado embarazada sin estar casada? Soy responsable y esto ha sido solo un accidente. No pueden echarme nada en cara.

―Te lo dirán así que ve preparada. ―Theo entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza y la miró a los ojos―. Pero, Daphne, ¿y si quien te lo dice es tu madre? También es bastante tradicional.

La chica guardó silencio unos instantes y bajó la mirada.

―Sé que voy a decepcionarla, pero espero que no me eche nada en cara. No he hecho nada malo.

Theo la abrazó y besó su frente.

―Lo sé, pero tenemos que estar preparados para todo lo que pueda pasar.

―Sé que no le hará gracia. Siempre dice que soy demasiado alocada y esto será una especie de confirmación supongo.

―No eres alocada. Eres libre.

Daphne sonrió, un poco sonrojada.

―Debería ir también al médico para que me lo confirme. Llamaré luego para pedir cita.

―Vale, iré contigo. ―Él la soltó y miró su reloj―. Deberíamos pasarnos por el juzgado a preguntar qué hace falta para casarnos. Tendremos que llevar las partidas de nacimiento y eso, ¿no?

―Sí, claro, y necesitaremos testigos ―añadió ella―. Espero que nos encontremos por allí a alguien majo que quiera dar fe de que nos casamos libremente.

―Si les contamos toda la historia seguro que nos ayudan. ―Theo acarició su mejilla―. Mi padre tiene conocidos en el ayuntamiento, quizás puedan acelerarlo todo. Moviendo hilos quizás no tengamos que esperar.

―No quiero que llegue a oídos de mi hermana y su suegro trabaja allí. ―Frunció el ceño―. Mejor déjamelo a mí.

―Daph, no tienes contactos.

―Pero tengo dinero y se parece bastante. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Deberíamos volver al trabajo antes de que nos echen de menos.

―Sí, tengo que terminar unas cosas para tu padre.

―Todo irá bien, ya verás. ―Daphne se puso de puntillas y lo besó―. Antes del fin de semana estaremos casados. Puedes traer tus cosas a mi piso cuando quieras.

―¿Vamos a vivir en tu piso?

―De momento. Hasta que compremos una casa para que viva el peque, ¿no? ―Se tocó el vientre―. Pero vamos a esperar un poco.

―Luego te veo.

La besó y salió del baño y Daphne guardó el test de embarazo en la caja y lo metió en su bolso. Lo mejor sería que nadie se enterara todavía de aquello.

* * *

Daphne entró al portal, un poco nerviosa. Theo y ella se habían casado el día anterior (habían podido mover hilos y acelerar los trámites y otra pareja que esperaba para casarse les habían hecho el favor de actuar como testigos después de escuchar su historia) y había llamado a sus padres aquella mañana para decirles que iría a comer y que tenía algo importante que contarles. Sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Aquello era real. Se había casado sin avisar a sus padres. Iban a enfadarse muchísimo con ella.

―¿Estás lista? ―Le preguntó Theo.

―Sí. ―Ella se obligó a sonreír―. Subamos.

Saludaron al portero y subieron por las escaleras hasta el piso de los padres de la chica. Daphne sacó su llave y abrió y Theo se colocó bien la camisa. Intentaba mantener la calma, pero le estaba resultando bastante difícil.

―Mamá, ya estamos aquí.

Julia salió al pasillo y enarcó una ceja al ver al chico que acompañaba a su hija.

―No sabía que venías acompañada, cariño ―dijo―. Habríamos preparado más comida.

―No se preocupe por mí, señora Greengrass ―se apresuró a decir él―. No tengo mucha hambre.

―Daphne, hija, ¿qué…? ―Isidro se quedó callado al ver a Theo―. Theodore, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Ha venido a comer, papá ―contestó Daphne por él.

―¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que tienes que contarnos?

―¿Podemos sentarnos primero? ―Se mordió el labio y sus padres intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

―Sí, claro ―dijo finalmente su madre―. Id al comedor. Nosotros vamos trayendo la comida.

Los dos pasaron al comedor y se sentaron. Theo apoyó la mano sobre la mesa y Daphne puso la suya encima y la apretó levemente.

―Ya no hay vuelta atrás ―murmuró―. Valor y al toro, cariño.

El matrimonio no tardó en entrar con cuatro platos de arroz y unos cubiertos extra. Julia se sentó junto a su hija mientras Isidro abría una botella de vino. Empezó a servir las copas, pero cuando llegó a la de Daphne, su hija lo detuvo.

―Yo no, papá ―dijo.

―¿No quieres? ―Isidro frunció el ceño―. Pero si es… ―Se quedó callado y abrió mucho los ojos―. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

―Papá…

―¿Este imbécil te ha dejado embarazada?

―¡¿Qué?! ―Julia gritó y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

―Theo no es ningún imbécil, papá. ―Daphne tomó una bocanada de aire―. Es mi marido.

―¿Perdona?

―Nos casamos ayer ―confesó―. Y sí: estoy embarazada.

Isidro se quedó petrificado y Julia se echó a llorar.

―Daphne, si esto es una broma…

―No es ninguna broma, papá. ―Apretó con fuerza la mano de Theo y suspiró―. Llevamos un tiempo viéndonos y… ha pasado.

―Pero una boda así… ―Su madre negó con la cabeza―. Daphne, no nos has invitado a tu boda.

―Lo decidimos en cuanto nos enteramos de lo del bebé.

―Yo…

―Tú no te metas en esto, Theodore ―lo cortó su suegro―. Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo. Debería despedirte.

―No puedes echarlo por dejar embarazada a tu hija. ―Daphne bufó―. Y, además, también tendrías que echarme a mí porque, para hacer un bebé, hacen falta dos personas.

―¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable?

―No he sido irresponsable ―protestó ella―. Ha sido un accidente.

―¡A mí me da igual lo del bebé! ―Exclamó Julia―. A ver, obviamente habría preferido que te hubieras quedado embarazada estando ya casada, pero no es nada grave. Pero lo de la boda… Daphne, soy tu madre. ¿Qué clase de hija no invita a su madre a su boda?

―No hemos invitado a nadie y sois los primeros en saberlo ―murmuró ella―. Los padres de Theo no lo saben. Se lo diremos esta noche y él se mudará conmigo.

―¿Y qué le diremos a la gente cuando empiecen a preguntar? ―Negó con la cabeza―. No te pedía una boda como la de tu hermana, pero sí un mínimo de educación.

―Mamá, fuimos a un juzgado y punto. ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Las bodas están sobrevaloradas.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu carrera? ―Intervino de nuevo Isidro―. ¿Vas a dejarla? ¿A pausarla?

―A Astoria no le dijiste eso cuando vino a deciros que estaba embarazada ―replicó―. Y ella se casó y se quedó embarazada antes de terminar la universidad.

―No espero lo mismo de ti que de Astoria y lo sabes. ―Su padre negó con la cabeza―. Esto habría que haberlo planificado. Ahora mismo…

―Ahora mismo es tan complicado o tan sencillo como queramos hacerlo, papá.

―Si vas a dirigir esta empresa tienes que centrarte.

―Lo sé.

―Un bebé es… complicado. Te dará mucho trabajo.

―También lo sé, pero es lo que hay.

―¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, Theodore? ―Le preguntó, mirando al chico―. Tenías planes. Querías montar tu propia empresa.

―Cuando el peque sea un poco más mayor. De momento me gustaría seguir trabajando contigo. ―Carraspeó―. Si puedo, claro está.

―Sí, claro. No voy a dejar sin trabajo al padre de mi nieto y marido de mi hija. ―Isidro suspiró―. Pero tenéis que casaros bien.

―¿Por qué? ―Daphne puso los ojos en blanco―. Si hubiéramos querido una boda grande, la habríamos tenido.

―Al menos habría que anunciarlo. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Antes de que se te note.

―Me esperaba esto de mamá, pero no de ti ―murmuró su hija―. Soy una mujer independiente…

―Dependes de nuestro dinero, no eres tan independiente como tú te crees ―intervino él―. Tu sueldo sale de mi bolsillo.

―Mi sueldo sale de mi trabajo. Sí, trabajo en tu empresa, pero me gano cada peseta, papá.

―¿Entonces no vas a casarte? ―Insistió Julia.

―Dios, ¿pero por qué sois tan pesados, joder?

―Daphne, habla bien ―la riñó su madre, secándose las lágrimas―. Tienes que casarte antes de que se te note el embarazo. ¿Qué pensarían los socios de tu padre?

―¿Que somos una familia casi del siglo XXI? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Además, ya estoy casada. ¿Tengo que traeros los papeles o qué?

―Daphne…

―¡No! ―Se levantó de un salto, sorprendiéndolos a todos―. Creía que me apoyaríais y solo os preocupa que unos estúpidos accionistas se enfaden porque vuestra hija ha tenido la indecencia de quedarse embarazada fuera del matrimonio y casarse por lo civil sin absurdas e innecesarias celebraciones.

―Daphne, cálmate ―le dijo su padre, poniéndose también de pie― y no saques las cosas de quicio.

―Sabía que iba a tener que enfrentarme a los padres de Theo, pero creía que aquí nos entenderíais. ―Miró a Theo―. Nos vamos.

―¿Estás segura? ―Le preguntó él.

―No, no te vayas. ―Su madre tiró de su brazo, pero Daphne se soltó.

―Déjame, mamá.

Julia volvió a llorar y ella suspiró.

―Es que esto… ―Murmuró la mujer, entre sollozos―. Yo quería… quería estar en tu boda. Como… como en la de… tu hermana.

―Tenemos que hacernos a la idea, pero, si es lo que quieres, nos alegramos por ti. Theodore es un buen chico, muy trabajador y responsable y sé que le daréis una buena vida al niño. Tendremos que ajustar algunas cosas, pero lo conseguiremos. ―Suspiró―. Y, ahora, ¿podemos almorzar? El arroz debe estar ya helado.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	4. Noticias y locuras (II)

**Noticias y locuras (parte 2)**

Daphne se había tumbado en la cama nada más volver de casa de sus padres. Al final habían conseguido capear el temporal: su madre no lloraba, su padre estaba tranquilo y ambos parecían felices por ella. Además, ya no insistían en que hicieran una boda oficial aunque sí que les habían pedido que organizaran un almuerzo para que ambas familias pudieran celebrarlo y la gente no hablara.

La puerta se abrió de repente y no tardó en notar cómo alguien se tumbaba junto a ella.

―¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de intentar quitarle el protagonismo a tu hermanita pequeña. ―Astoria sonrió―. ¿No podías soportar que yo tuviera un bebé antes que tú?

―¿Te ha llamado mamá? ―Se giró y miró a su hermana, que estaba tumbada bocarriba y se acariciaba su ya prominente tripa.

―No, tu marido. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Te casas y no me avisas. ¿Te parece bonito?

―Por favor, no me eches tú también la bronca.

―No pensaba hacerlo. ―Suspiró―. No sabía que Theo y tú ibais tan en serio. Sabía que os acostabais, pero no me imaginaba esto.

―No íbamos tan en serio, pero el embarazo ha precipitado un poco las cosas y hemos decidido hacer una locura.

―Y tan locura. ―Suspiró―. ¿Mamá y papá?

―Se han cabreado y mamá ha llorado mucho, pero creo que al final lo han entendido.

―Eres muy fuerte, hermanita ―le dijo, apretando un poco su brazo―. ¿Nerviosa por el embarazo?

―Un poco.

―Es raro, pero es un momento precioso.

―Cuando dejas de vomitar, ¿no? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. No sé, As. Me ha pillado bastante desprevenida. No sé si estoy preparada para esto.

―Bueno, yo lo estoy y tengo tres años menos que tú, ¿no?

―Tú y yo somos muy distintas. Y Draco y Theo también. Aunque, seamos sinceros, Theo es mucho más responsable que yo.

―Pero si tú eres súper responsable, Daphne. Eres trabajadora y siempre tienes todo en orden. Dirigirás la empresa un día y serás la mejor en el sector.

―Si tú lo dices… ―Suspiró y se apoyó la mano en el vientre―. Espero que todo vaya bien. En realidad me hace ilusión tenerlo. Es raro. Al principio me asusté mucho y pensé que me iba a morir, pero luego… todo encajó.

―Theo y tú hacéis buena pareja y sé que saldréis adelante. Además, nuestros hijos van a ser compañeros en el cole ―siguió diciendo, sonriendo―. Serán prácticamente hermanos, serán como nosotras. Y será divertido pasar por todo esto juntas. Daphne, tú y yo lo hemos vivido todo juntas. ¿No te parece increíble que estemos pasando por esto a la vez?

―Supongo que sí.

―Será genial. Iremos todos los domingos con los niños al parque y luego iremos a comer juntos y… será mazo guay.

―Me encanta que seas tan positiva. ―Daphne sonrió―. Pero te recuerdo que los domingos tienes que ir a misa y a comer con tus suegros.

―Bueno, pero cuando el niño sea pequeño podré librarme, ¿no?

―No sé yo qué decirte…

―Ya, si sé cómo es Narcissa. No sé en qué estaría pensando…

―Oye, ¿cómo crees que se lo tomarán los padres de Theo? ―Le preguntó en un murmullo―. Creo que no les caigo muy bien.

―¿De verdad quieres que conteste a esa pregunta? ―Astoria arrugó la nariz―. La primera vez que fui a casa de Draco, cuando empezamos a salir, su madre me criticó cada gesto. Todavía lo hace. Dice que no tengo buenos modales.

―La madre de Theo me mira siempre por encima del hombro y eso que nunca nos hemos visto durante más de cinco minutos. Bueno, una vez tuve que tomar el té allí porque nos pillo en la casa. Disimulamos y dijimos que estábamos con cosa de la empresa, pero estoy segura de que no se lo creyó. Se pasó toda la tarde haciendo comentarios bastante malintencionados.

―Tú mantente fuerte digan lo que digan ―le dijo―. Theo y tú sois mayores de edad e independientes. No pueden mandar sobre vuestras vidas. No deberían hacerlo al menos.

―Gracias por venir ―susurró con sinceridad―. Necesitaba esto.

―Y tenemos que salir a celebrar tu boda.

―Pero si estamos embarazadas las dos.

―¿Y? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Vale, no podemos beber, pero nuestra vida no se ha terminado por estar embarazadas. Podemos ponernos guapas, salir a cenar y luego a algún sitio a tomar algo tranquilas. ¡No pienso no celebrar tu boda!

―Vamos a hacer un almuerzo.

―Eso es para adultos aburridos. ―Astoria se encogió de hombros―. Nosotras tenemos que hacer algo más.

―Está bien. ―Daphne rió y entrelazó los dedos con los de su hermanita. Menos mal que Astoria y ella se tenían la una a la otra.

* * *

―¿Que has hecho qué?

La copa se resbaló de la mano del padre de Theo y este suspiró. A lo mejor tendría que haber sido menos brusco.

―Nos hemos casado, papá ―repitió―. Ayer fuimos al juzgado y firmamos los papeles así que me voy a vivir con Daphne.

―Pero ¿por qué? ―Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

―Porque la quiero, ¿quizás?

―¿Por qué? ―Insistió su madre―. No es…

―No soy ¿qué? ―Preguntó la chica, enarcando una ceja.

―Bonita, no te metas en esto, es una conversación familiar ―la cortó su suegro―. Theodore, esto es inaceptable. ¡No puedes decidir casarte así como así!

―Tengo 26 años, creo que sí que puedo hacerlo.

―Sabemos que Draco no está siendo últimamente una buena influencia, pero…

―Oh, tranquilos, yo soy muchísima peor influencia de lo que Draco podrá ser en la vida.

―Daphne, eso no ayuda ―murmuró Theo.

―Uno no se casa de un día para otro, sin avisar a nadie, ¡por lo civil!, sin tener un motivo ―insistió su madre―. ¿Qué es esa tontería de volverse loco de amor y no poder esperar más? Porque dudo mucho que hayas estado planeando esto en secreto durante meses.

―No fue solo eso. ―Suspiró―. Daphne está embarazada.

―¿Y es tuyo?

―¡Oye! ―Daphne la miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

―A ver, es evidente que eres un poco ligerita de cascos…

―¿Perdón?

―Claro que es mío. Eso no se duda, ni se cuestiona, mamá.

―Pero, hijo, no hacía falta que te casaras con la primera chica a la que dejaras embarazada. ―Su padre puso los ojos en blanco―. De toda la vida esto se ha solucionado con un viaje rápido a Londres o moviendo algunos hilos.

―¡Papá!

―¿Y yo no tengo voz sobre mi embarazo? ―Intervino Daphne―. No quiero ningún viaje, ni mover hilos. Quiero tener este hijo y Theo también lo quiere y creo que eso es lo único que importa.

―Exacto: quiero a Daphne y vamos a tener un hijo juntos y vosotros no podéis tomar esta decisión por mí. Ya os lo dije una vez: mi vida, mis normas. No queríais que trabajara como asistente, ni que intentara hacerme a mí mismo, pero os dije que iba a hacerlo, que quería ser alguien por mi trabajo y no por vuestro dinero. Y lo estoy consiguiendo.

―A mí sinceramente me da igual que no aprobéis esto ―comentó la chica―. Puedo vivir sin vosotros y mi hijo no os va a necesitar para nada.

―¡Ah, eso sí que no! ―Protestó su suegro―. Ese niño es nuestro nieto, nuestro heredero. No vas a alejarlo de nosotros.

―Pues no nos deis motivos para hacerlo. Si vais a estar cuestionándome todo el tiempo e intentando ponerlo contra mí, si no aceptáis este matrimonio… Yo no voy a alejar a Theo de vosotros. Sois su familia y mi hijo es vuestro nieto nos guste o no, pero yo no soy mi hermana. Yo no voy a consentir que me critiquen por cosas intranscendentes como un supuesto protocolo que no existe, por unos modales que para mí no son importantes y por cosas sin sentido, mucho menos delante de mi hijo. Así que podréis estar con él cuando queráis, pero siempre y cuando no intentéis enfrentarlo a mí o a mi familia. Nosotros no somos menos que vosotros por muchos apellidos compuestos y palacetes que tengáis.

―Bueno, una cosa está clara: tienes los pies puestos sobre la Tierra ―murmuró el hombre, algo sorprendido. No se había esperado aquella reacción―. Si no se puede hacer nada ya, si queréis seguir adelante con esto y formar una familia, nosotros queremos formar parte de su vida. Daphne, es evidente que tú no estás preparada para ser una dama de sociedad y eso, te guste o no, habrá que mejorarlo, pero jamás lo pondremos contra tu familia.

―¿Una dama de sociedad? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Buena suerte intentando encorsetarme.

―Entonces todo bien, ¿verdad? ―Dijo Theo, aliviado.

―Bueno, esto es… ―Su madre suspiró―. No hay posibilidad de dar marcha atrás, ¿verdad? Lo decisión está tomada.

―Sí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Daphne entrelazó los dedos con los de su marido, intentando darle ánimo.

―Tendremos muchas cosas que hacer entonces ―murmuró la mujer―. Hay que organizar una boda en condiciones.

―No. Vamos a hacer un almuerzo y ya está ―contestó Theo―. Ya hemos discutido esto con los padres de Daphne y no queremos parafernalias.

―Pero esto es una auténtica indecencia… ―Su madre parecía horrorizada―. Ahora que el daño está hecho podemos llegar a aceptar a esta chica, pero tenéis que tener una boda de verdad. Y, Daphne, tienes que aprender a comportarte.

―Solo vamos a almorzar y nos da igual lo que digáis ―contestó la chica, ignorando lo último.

―¿Y qué dirá la gente? ¡Sobre todo cuando se te note el embarazo! ¡Sabrán que no os habéis casado vírgenes!

―A mí eso, sinceramente, me da igual. Tampoco era virgen cuando conocí a Theo y, fíjate, somos felices juntos.

―¡¿Ves como es una chica ligera de cascos?!

―Es la chica a la que quiero, mamá, y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Y no habrá ninguna boda lujosa.

Ambos suspiraron e intercambiaron una mirada cansada, aunque no pudieron evitar sonreír. Ya estaba todo hecho y una nueva etapa estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

N/A: Estaba convencidísima de que había subido la segunda parte del capítulo, pero, al parecer, solo subí el archivo y no llegué a subirlo en su momento. Perdonad el imperdonable retraso y espero que os haya gustado el desenlace de la historia de Daphne (y que hayáis entendido un poco mejor porque Daphne entiende tantísimo a Lily).

Un saludo,

María :)


End file.
